The Werewolf
by clo123456
Summary: Jessie had always lived a life of glam in England. She'd been popular, clever and pretty. The three things she believed she would need in life to achieve. But now everything has gone weird. And with the news she's moving to La Push. How will she cope?
1. Miss You Already

**I have already written most of this story so I have decided that if I get a review I'll update then it will hopefully carry on like that.**

"Home sweet home. This is the place to find happiness. If one doesn't find it here, one doesn't find it anywhere." _M. K. Soni_

Jessie POV

"I will miss you soo much!! I don't know how I'm gonna cope without you!!" Cat balled as her arms encircled me.

Whilst trying to make the forced smile I had been practicing the night before appear on my face I pulled myself out of Cat's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll still visit! Every holiday you can count on me to be here… and I'll phone you everyday!!" I offered Cat a tissue as I said this.

"From America?!? As if your gonna be allowed?" She blow her nose on the tissue as she glanced at the waiting parents.

"I'll find a way… somehow. I mean there's the-"

'"Jess!!" my ever so annoying but unfortunately older brother, Leo yelled to me from the taxi.

"Call me.." Cat squeaked at me. She had already forgotten our diasagreement.

"Definitely!" I stated.

Before I knew it I was once more in her arms again and she was sobbing her heart out. At that point I felt water trickle down my face and I knew I was crying to.

"Jessie! Come on!!" a voice yelled into my ear.

Currently stunned I pulled out of Cats arms again and almost fell over, but Leo managed to catch me laughing to himself.

"Cya Cat!!" He chuckled as he kept a firm grip on my shoulders and steered me towards the taxi.

"Bye!" Cat shouted to us as we moved further away from her. Her voice didn't shake as she said this and glancing over my shoulder I noticed her eyes were eyeing up my brother..

"Bye! I'll call you when I get there!! Don't worry I wont forget you or-"

I hadn't noticed that Cat had already gone. It was typical Cat, she had this none caring look when she was all caring on the inside. Like when she forgot to take me into town but she made up to it by inviting me to go to a party with her!! But then she'd accidentally left me there... But I guess any girl would if they had such a hot guy eyeing them up.. But none of that mattered now. It was time for me to face my new life in La Push…

When my parents first sat me down and told me we were going to move I was confused, whilst growing up they'd never failed to mention to me and Leo how much they loved England and preferred it too any other place in the world. That's why I had been so surprised when my dad said we were going to go back to his place of birth, La Push!!

But moving wasn't the only weird point of my newly weird life. Leo had started to act really strange. He was never a slouch, just didn't do too much sport, but then muscles which he hadn't claimed seemed to sprout out from under his skin. Short temper came as part of the deal and for the simplest things Leo would change into a tuning fork! Every time he did this my dad would appear out of nowhere to dive in front of me and drag my bro out of the room??

I was so confused by all the family!! My bro and his.. Weirdness, my mum and the way she was suddenly so scared, treating me like I was a cracked vase waiting to break and my dad who was normally the sanest of us all, he was always stressed and acting like a super hero with his newly appearing skills!! No one answered my questions anymore it was like I didn't matter or maybe they all had better things too do??

I turned to look out at the empty house that used to be my home as the car pulled into the mysteries of a new beginning.

Leo POV

As we sat in the car I immediately plugged my I pod in so I wouldn't have to listen to my parents fake babbling. Jess easily fell for it all but I knew the whole truth.

I didn't realise what the point of not telling Jess was?? She wasn't too bright but she was bright enough to eventually work it out. Especially if we were moving into the heart of wolf city…

When my dad had realised I was turning into a wolf he sat me down and re-told me all the Quilette legends and proved to me that he was a wolf. I wasn't scared though, not at first. I thought it was the coolest thing… It was weird only a few months ago I'd been so vain!

My dad told me all there was to know about wolves and answered every question I had. He explained to me that the reason him and my mum had left La Push was because he'd been the only wolf at that point and only had Billy to turn too. Wolves were meant to work in packs and after ten years of being a lone wolf he assumed that he wasn't meant to be a wolf and the whole tradition had gone wrong. He knew he hadn't imprinted on my mum, he was in love with her though and that was all they would need to stay together. Dad was confident in that. Him and Billy had kept in contact so he told dad when their was another wolf in the town. This had surprised and worried dad. If the pack was coming again was their a chance that his son could someday face the same fate?

I was only young at the time and mum was due to have Jess any day, so my dad couldn't leave to help out the new wolf. Before dad knew it La Push had more wolves and though it was his duty to go back. He was embarrassed because he felt like he'd betrayed everyone… When I became a wolf though it left him with no choice.

The first time I had changed was when I was alone with Jess. We were sat on the sofa watching TV and drinking pop, arguing about what TV program we should watch. I barely lost my temper but before I knew it I was shaking dangerously. Innocent Jess started to laugh at me, which was the worst thing to do. I shook harder. Dad had come to the rescue by jumping in front of Jess and dragging me into the back garden, just in time.

Mum and dad were so afraid for Jess that they decided to take me to La Push. Dad didn't want mum and Jess to go as he didn't know how dangerous it would be with short tempered wolves everywhere but mum had refused full stop, she explained we were a family and families stick together.

Now six months later I had uprooted my whole family, to doom them all to the dangers I had newly been introduced too.


	2. Protection

Jessie POV

One hundred and seventy six, one hundred and seventy seven, one hundred and seventy eight, one hundred and-. Stop it! I told myself. If you carry on counting any more trees then your going to lose even more of your sanity.

I turned to look out of Leo's window only to see even more trees. With a sigh full of depression I turned to look out the front of the car and at the never ending road.

"Did you ask Billy if the rest of the guys are going to be there?" my mum asked dad.

"Nope, but I'm guessing yes!" Dad instantly replied, "It's one of the old pack traditions of having camp fires, I doubt Billy would let them drop it now the full packs back."

"Pack? Is that what you call each other up here?" I giggled at the serious expressions which had found themselves upon both my parent's faces.

My mum forced out a cackle like laugh at my question whilst my dad just squirmed in his seat. What had I said?

"We did mention Billy?? Right?" My mum asked quitting her forced laugh and turning round in her seat so she could see me.

Yes! Only a thousand times.

"Yes.. Doesn't he have a son who's about my age or something?"

"Yes, that's Jacob. I suppose you'll meet him at the bonfire…"

"Hang on! What bonfire?" I questioned my parents. They had a habit of forgetting to mention things to me before they were about to happen in the next hour. Leaving me with no time to get ready.

My mum immediately burst out laughing which was enough of a hint for me to guess my face was plastered with a not so amused expression. I heaved a sigh at her immaturity whilst waiting patiently for an answer.

"It's tonight. Basically the… pack is like a big family. Me and your mum were a part of it before we left, so they want to hold this bonfire to welcome us back." It was my dad who answered in a serious tone signaling for my mum's giggles to stop and my questions.

I leant back in my seat and checked my phone. No texts. No phone calls. Not even from Cat. Maybe they were trying to save money??

I turned back to the landscape of trees and started to mentally plan my outfit for tonight. Most of my clothes were packed so I didn't have much choice.

It must have been an hour later when the trees came to a halt and the La Push reservation appeared. La Push was small compared to what London was like but held its own sense of mysteriousness. As we pulled through the small town I tried desperately to find a New Look, but gave up when all that I found was a walking shop.

Just outside the opposite side of the reservation, within walking distance, I saw a house which was joined to what looked like an antique shop. The house looked to be average size and had been white washed. Its garden seemed to blend in with the mud that covered the side of the La Push's roads.

"We're here!!" My mum said cheerfully whilst leaping out of the car, shortly followed by my dad.

I turned to see Leo pulling out his ipod and gaping at the house with a look of distaste. As I turned back to the house I was soon to live in I got out of the car in an attempt to follow my parents.

A squeal escaped my mouth as a sticky substance found its way worming over my sandals and up my white trousers. I glanced down to see… MUD! Great… How was I going to find another pair of sandals? Did they even sell them in La Push? I looked up and followed my parents out of the mud and into my new life.

"So… Kids what do you think?" My dad questioned me and Leo.

I looked around the hall way. There was an archway to my left which led to the living room and a door to my right which lead to the kitchen. After seeing the house on the internet I was charmed by its mysteriousness and glamour but now seeing it in person with our furniture already neatly arranged. I realized that the pictures must have been taken ever so long ago.

"Emm… I would of preferred if we'd bought a nice cottage in England" I ranted, "This place is just... Disgusting!! My first step into here has already covered me in mud!! Plus, I checked my phone and there's no recepti-"

"I like it" my brother interrupted me in his usual manner.

I shot him a glare. Whatever.

"Same-" my father joined in.

"Bu-" I tried to tell him.

"After some more paint and-"

"You mean a total bulldo-"

"It's been lived in a while it will look much-"

"Like the same rubbi-"

"Nicer" my dad finished with a silencing look directed to me.

I knew that I was being unfair, but it was true I would have preferred a house in England. But I guess you get what you're given. I sighed whilst following my parents into the living room so we could sit down. Maybe it was time for me to start being nicer but I couldn't change overnight!!

Luckily the front door bell rang at that point, finishing my inner rant.

"I'll get it", Leo chimed out as he headed for the door.

"Ohh... I wonder who it will be. Maybe the neighbors have come to visit us.. Or maybe it's our first customer at the shop!". My mother's attempt at conversation was lousy and NOT working.

"Its Sam" My brother's voice had lost all its confidence as he re-entered the house followed closely by a man who must have been Sam.

Sam looked like a boy but there was something about the way he looked that hinted at him being someone much older. He had short cut black hair and copper skin. His muscles could be seen clearly through his clothes. As I glanced from Sam to my brother I noticed certain similarities??

"Em.. Hi.. It's nice to see you!" Sam pondered awkwardly glancing at my family's expressions.

Leo had lost all his confidence and stood awkwardly as he gazed at the suddenly interesting floor. My mum looked scared as her eyes scanned over Sam, my dad had a hand on her arm trying to calm her down whilst he looked at Sam like he had known him all his life. (Which he couldn't have since Sam was much younger than him)

"Hey! I'm Jes-" I stopped myself, now was the time to change if I was going to make a new start with my life it was time to go by my middle name.. "I mean Marie".

My dad glanced at me as if just realizing I was there. He didn't seem to take in my name change or maybe he just thought it was another one of my phases and didn't care. His eyes quickly flashed back at Sam.

"Yeah, and I'm Lucas, this is my wife Joanna and our son Leo. But I suppose Billy's already told you that?" My dad asked.

"Yeah" Sam casually replied, "Pretty much"

"Marie, why don't you go and open the shop?"

My mum had finally taken her gaze off Sam and was currently looking at me, "I know we've just got here but the sooner we start earning, the better!"

" But-" I turned to Sam then back to mum hinting my disapproval of leaving to her. But she didn't seem to take the hint and I didn't want to make a scene among a member of the.. _Pack? _So I turned to go and open the shop, inner ranting once more as I made my way.

Joanna POV

I was scared. For my daughter, for what she didn't know, for my son and his new found secret and my husband, he had betrayed the town will they easily accept him??

"Does she know?" Sam pointed towards the door Jessie, or Marie now, had left out of.

"No", Lucas said too sternly. "We decided not to tell her. At least not yet..."

"Oh..." Sam said. "How are you?" He was talking to Leo now.

"Err… ok. It's sorta hard to get used too. But I think I'm getting there…"

"Don't worry, we all feel like that. Why don't we all go for a drink or something? I'll show you around La Push?"

"I can't. I need to get back to the shop and Marie", I said before I turned and hurried away.

I didn't want to seem mean or unfriendly but I was stuck. It was time to move on and get used to wolves being in my life. I knew that, but when I walked into the shop and saw my daughter's innocent face I wanted to fight, so that she could remain unknowing and innocent forever.


	3. Imprint

I don't understand 

Marie POV

The antique shop (which my family now owned) was really nice. My mum had bought it because it was ready to go and she had always wanted a family business.

It was small but from the inside it seemed bigger. As soon as you entered the shop you were hit with a nice feeling of warmth and the smell of burning logs. On either side of the fireplace were shelves which were covered with tones of books and antiques, each telling their own versions of the legends and myths of the old Quileute's.

My parents had always loved the old Quileute legends and had tried to force the same eagerness upon me by reading them to me as bed time stories. Personally I just thought they were strange fantasy stories originated by school children on the playground. How can people change into wolves?? And _the Cold Ones_?? It just seemed fake. But somehow the shop still managed to win itself a customer before it closed at five, maybe it was just a nosy neighbor.

Mum popped into the shop soon after me. She wandered around staring into space for a bit before she made up an excuse about going to get some supplies. I would of stopped her but she looked different.

When I went home at five I wasn't happy to find her dressed and ready to go to the bonfire, but I didn't say anything because she looked… scared?

I spent about an hour curling my mid-length black hair which I had inherited from my dad, then I applied make up. I realized I was getting low on supplies, I definitely needed to go internet shopping later. After picking out my favorite light blue bikini and white miniskirt, which I spent ages looking for (as all my clothes were still in boxes). I went downstairs with my sunglasses placed on my head to be faced by a fit of laughter.

I immediately felt self-conscious as I glanced over my outfit. It seemed fine to me, unless I had something on my face?

My mum was wearing her thermals along with a thick jumper where as Leo and dad had on knee length shorts. If anything it was mum who looked weird. Compared to my dad and Leo, she was really wrapped up.

"Honey, you're going to freeze!!" my mum emphasized her point by touching the hem of my skirt to show how thin and short it was.

"Mum. It's a beach part. What else am I going to wear?" I waved a hand at dad and Leo to prove my next point. "I'm not the only one dressed for the occasion.

Mum just rolled her eyes at me. By now she was used to me.

"I did warn you!" my mum lectured before she giggled un-mum like. Then she linked an arm through mine and steered me out the house and into the direction of the beach.

For some reason my parents decided it would be fun to walk to the beach the long way. This meant that we would get to see more of La Push and get more exercise.

Obviously, they hadn't considered how cold and late it was so by the time we got to the bonfire I was sure I was on the point of hypothermia!! Mum just rolled her eyes again and called me a drama queen.

The _pack _was up on the cliffs crowded round a large fire. On seeing us Sam stood up to make introductions.

The whole pack looked really similar. (Well except some of the girls.) They were all big, tanned, extremely hot and had big muscles. Standing near them I started to feel self conscious.

"This is Emily, my fiancé". As soon as Sam mentioned her, she jumped up from the log she was sitting on and gave each of us a hug. She seemed like a generally nice person and was stunning. When she walked over to stand next to Sam, she turned her head making the light from the fire catch the side of her face. Instantly I heard my mum let out a gasp. Emily had terrible scars trailing down her face making her look like she had been attacked.

Sam paused in his introductions to peck Emily on the cheek. There was so much devotion in this small movement that I couldn't help but look away. Emily was really lucky to have a guy who loved her so much no matter what.

At this point dad fake coughed loudly making mum send him a glare.

"Oh… erm sorry" Emily muttered, turning red and pulling away from Sam's embrace.

Sam just looked annoyed that he was interrupted, before carrying on his introductions.

"Also, this is Claire, Emily's niece, Quil, Embry, Jared and his girlfriend Kim…".

As he said each name the person he spoke of acknowledged us. They all looked so close that I understood why dad had called them a family in the car.

"…Collin, Brady, Jacob…"

I got lost again as my eyes locked with Jacob's. Out of all the guys he seemed to be the nicest. There was something about him that just made me feel connected. As I stared into his eyes, I felt I was watching him for ages but it must have only been a few seconds. I forgot where I was; I was floating away and didn't want to come back.

"Guys, this is Lucas, Joanna, Leo and Jessie-"

It took me a while to understand that Sam was introducing us, then it took even longer for me to realize he had called me the wrong name.

"No", I said breaking myself fully out of my trance, "It's Marie".

The pack started laughing; they probably thought Sam had forgotten my name or something. But I was determined to keep this name change up. I turned to see my mum shooting me a questioning look. She probably thinks that I won't.

"Here, have a seat you look freezing," I think it was Embry who had moved up to give me space on the log which was the closest to the bonfire.

"Thanks" I said gratefully, sitting down next to him. Mum was right, I was wrong though I wasn't going to admit it. It was freezing and I should have got changed.

We were sat so closely together that I could feel the heat radiating off his arm. The only other people who seemed so hot were dad and Leo. They told me it ran in the family or something.

"Are you ok? You feel boiling!!" I questioned him. I didn't mean to probe I was just worried. Shouldn't he be in hospital?

Embry didn't reply, he just awkwardly moved slightly away from me as if moving would stop the heat reaching me. Which it didn't. I frowned slightly; it was unfair for everyone to keep secrets from me. Anyway, secrets always seemed to get out.

"He's fine.." The voice spoke quietly and casually but it immediately claimed my attention, "Embry's always hot".

I turned to see Jacob taking the seat next to me with a smile fixed on his face. As my eyes met his I felt myself falling again but I immediately snapped out of it as he spoke again.

"I'm Jake". He reintroduced himself as.

"I know".

I don't know why I said it, it just slipped out. As soon as I spoke I felt like a stalker or something. I know. Why did I say that?

Jake just laughed at me though before he carried on talking.

"So how are you liking La Push so far Marie?? Or is it Jessie??"

He looked genuinely interested, as if me not liking La Push would affect his life in a big way.

"To be honest, I haven't seen much of it yet. Seems ok"

"Well perhaps we should all go out tomorrow…"

Conversation seemed easy with Jake and the rest of the guys, so I soon found myself chatting away with them. I thought I would be an outsider on the reservation because everyone already knew each other. But it wasn't like that at all. All the pack seemed really close but they still made me and the rest of my family feel welcome.

Everything was going well, and I thought Jake actually liked me. But of course my brother had to attempt to muck it up.

"Marie??"

"U-huh." I looked up at Leo, who was stood behind me.

"Do you fancy going cliff diving tomorrow? The rest of the guy's are going…"

"Emm…" NOPE. I'd never been cliff diving but from what I heard and saw on TV it looked dangerous. There was no way I was going to jump off a cliff. "Are you going Jake?"

I desperately wanted to find an excuse out of it without looking like a wimp. Trust Leo to try and make me look scared in front of my crush.

"Sure sure". Jake said directly to my brother before turning to me. "You don't have to dive. You can just watch".

"Yeah, if you're scared" Leo chimed in.

It felt like the whole pack were watching me and my cheeks burned red. If they could dive then so could I.

"Scared? It can't be that bad! Of course I will come and don't worry I will dive. I'm not going to sit out." I tried to sound confident but inside I was dreading it.

All the guys, except Jake, cheered at this. Then they all plunged into arrangements for the trip.

My eyes wandered over to Jacob who was sat watching me, looking tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, feeling anxious.

He bent towards me and whispered quietly in my ear. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I shot him a confused look but he just grinned and changed the subject.

I was ecstatic that Jake cared whether I got hurt or not. Did this mean that he liked me too?

Leo's POV

IMPRINTED!!! Jacob Black had imprinted on my sister!!! But I didn't care.

I had always thought I would look out for my sister whenever she got a boyfriend. But I couldn't think of a reason to overreact. Jacob Black was a pack mate and I trusted him. Anyway I could check up on him by looking at his thoughts during patrol.

As I watched Marie smile properly for the first time in ages and as the blush crept up into her cheeks, as she caught Jacob watching her, I was happy for her. The guilt I had felt since I became a wolf washed away from me as I realized I had brought my sister to her imprint. Soon she would know the truth; there was no reason not to tell her... But there was now a major problem.

Dad. I knew I was the only one to notice the imprint so far, but the rest of the pack were going to find out soon. Should I tell dad first or wait for him to find out by his self?


	4. Into the Pit of Blue

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any twilight related material**

Into the pit of blue

Leo's POV

I walked into Jess's room to find her sat applying lip stick in front of her mirror. Make up and clothes were all my sister cared about. No matter what happened she wanted to look good. I threw myself onto her pillow covered bed.

"Hey Jess! What's up?" I asked her.

Jess spun round to face me. Her hair framed her face natural but still perfect as it always was. She wore a black bikini with denim shorts and a white cardigan which was open.

"Aren't you gonna hurry up and get ready? We're going soon!"

I glanced down at my outfit then looked back at my sister. I was wearing a pair of knee length shorts and plimies. Sure, they were old but no one would be ale to tell.

"I am ready" I answered simply, over amused by my sisters expression at my clothes. Marie didn't reply she just turned back to the mirror to examine her complexion. "Come on then, we better go!"

Marie didn't say anything she just picked up a magazine, rolled it up, then smacked me across the heads with it.

"Wot was that for?" I massaged my head to play along.

"You deserved it. But bro we've got more pressing issues" she held up her magazine which now had a big dent in it, whilst raising one eyebrow.

Marie would normally be bored at messing round now I wondered what had changed? With a laugh I scooped her up over my shoulder and I carried her downstairs past our shocked parents as she complained and struggled to get out of my grasp. Maybe this would be the start of a new beginning?

Jacob's POV

"Hey!" I shouted over to Leo and Marie as I spotted them down on the beach. Marie lifted up a hand and waved as she pointed me out to Leo then they headed up the path going to the cliffs where we were.

The whole pack knew I had imprinted on Marie. Well, everyone except her parents. I hadn't ran patrols with her dad yet so I didn't know what he was like but apparently he was nice but strict. The guys had said he constantly thought about his family while he was a wolf, with determination to keep them safe.

"Wow!" Embry said as he watched Marie approach. I hit him over the head automatically.

Marie looked confused as too why everyone was laughing but she still tried to be in on the joke by uttering a high pitched girly one as soon as this fake laugh left her mouth everyone stopped and stared at her. Immediately I felt bad about her uncomfortableness as her cheeks changed a pinky colour which I instantly adored.

" So… who's going first?" I asked to rescue Marie out of the centre of attention.

As Sam started to organise everyone I headed over to stand next to Marie. She was looking over the side and seemed really nervous.

"Are you gonna jump?" I tasked casually.

"Emm.." She looked torn but she unconsciously moved slightly away from the edge.

"None of the other girls are" I watched her expression as relief filled it.

"I don't think I will then.." her expression turned thoughtful as she frowned slightly, "I just washed my hair this morning!" I chuckled slightly at her excuse but tried to hide it from her.

"Ok" I replied "See you soon!" I turned away from her with a sigh of relief.

I was glad she wasn't jumping as I really didn't want her to plunge herself off the side off the cliff. It was too dangerous to take any risks, all I wanted to do was wrap her up in bubble wrap and take her back home. But I couldn't do that, she would definitely think in was weird.

Marie POV

I gazed down at the depths of deep water thrashing around noiselessly glad I wasn't going to jump. The other girls were stood abit further away but I couldn't see the guys jump from where they were and I wanted to see Jacob take his turn.. (And I was hopping Leo would turn away at the last minute so I could tease him later for it)

"Aren't you jumping?"

I turned to see Leo was stood next to me. That was weird I hadn't heard him approaching?

"Nope!" I smiled triumphantly at my victory.

"Actually.. That isn't true.."

Before I had time to retaliate Leo threw me over the edge of the cliff… Into the pit of blue.


	5. Arguments

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or any twilight related material**

?

Leo's POV

I couldn't stop myself pushing Marie over the edge, it was a brotherly reaction! When she told Jacob the reason for her not jumping was that she'd 'washed her hair this morning' I'd almost fallen over in laughter especially when I realised she actually meant it. The other guys had a similar response to me where as the girls just looked thoroughly puzzled at Marie's behaviour.

When Jacob went over to take his turn too jump I stepped up behind Marie. I knew Jacob would probably shout at me later but I couldn't wait to see Marie's reaction. First I tried to persuade her to jump but, she wasn't having any of it, she sounded really proud about the fact that she wasn't jumping! This is why I laughed when I pushed her over the edge!

A girly scream left her throat as she fell but that sound changed to, laughter? She pulled herself to the surface of the water and laughed as she tread water but she didn't glare at me she smiled. There was a splash beside her then Jacobs head lifted out the water next to her his face full of concern. After seeing her face and hearing her laughter, he joined in. As they swam back to shore I ran to the beach to meet them.

Jacob said something to Marie which I didn't hear but Marie's response was simply splashing Jacob then swimming quickly away. As I watched their little water fight progressI was confused. It was only last night when Jacob had imprinted on Marie but today it was like they had known each other all their lives. Marie ran out of the water but Jacob managed to tackle her. Before Marie managed to react Jacob started to tickle her. But it was the next thing that surprised me. My sister simply sat up and kissed Jacob Black. That was all it took for me to realise how wrong I was about imprinting.

Marie's POV

I didn't know what I was doing or why I was doing it. It was like I had lost all my common sense, my heart had taken over my body. When my lips touched Jacob's I felt like I had awoken finally! I realised how unimportant everything in life was! Jake was the only thing that mattered.

A hand grabbed my arm and I was ripped from Jakes grasp. As I was pulled to my feet I wriggled around to see Leo glaring at Jake. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"Leo, let go of her your going to hurt her!" Jake yelled at Leo as he ran forward towards me.

Leo pulled me even further away from Jake and shook even harder. His expression was of outrage as tears fell from his eyes and a growl left his mouth.

"Please Leo… just let her go" Jacobs voice trailed off in pain. His expression was pained.

This seemed to anger my brother even more as he pulled me away from Jake. But now my anger was boiling and believe me, I had many years practice of expressing my anger.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed at my brother attempting to pull my arm out of his grip but it just became tighter.

"No. It's for your own safety Marie. I cant let this happen. I… I… don't wont you hurt" the last four words came out as a rush.

"Your being so evil!" I emphasised evil. "I loved England! I loved my old life but you were so… jealous off me! You made us move and now.. Your ruining my happiness once again".

I managed to pull my grip out of his arm as I said this. As I looked up at him he just stood staring at me. I turned away from him and saw that we had an audience now gathered in a ring around us. A sigh escaped my mouth as I looked back at Leo. He just stood there.

Something wet fell from my eye as I watched him. Me and my brother ad always argued but it had never been so bad and never sprouted from something so foolish. More wet things fell down my face as I waited. It too ages till he opened his mouth.

"Sorry" Leo whispered, then he turned and ran towards the forest.

Immediately my legs carried me after them prepared for a sprint. As I ran there was no hope of me catching him up, he was much quicker then me… Before I could even make it off the beach another warm hand grabbed my arm stopping me from going any further. I looked into Jacobs eyes and I instantly felt safe. He pulled me into his arms as I wept.

Jacobs POV 

As she cried I felt sorry for her. She had stood and argued against her brother for something that she didn't even have an explanation for.

"Colin and Brady come with me so we can tell Leo's dad what happened, everyone else go and see if you can calm Leo down enough before his dad see's him. Jake…" Sam knew I would be able to hear him from across the beach. "… I think you better take Marie home".

At this I turned to Sam and shot him an annoyed look he just shook his head then hurried off with Colin and Brady. I looked back at Marie, to see had stopped crying now and was wearing a baffled expression. Her hair was sticking up and her eyes were red but she was still my angel. A howl came out from the forest which I instantly recognised as Leo's. At this I sighed because I knew her father would react worse then Leo did. He wouldn't even be fine with it for one night. Would this be the last time I could see her?


	6. Unforgiven

Unforgiven

Marie POV

Whilst Jake walked me home the guilt sunk into me, I'd been awful on the beach for no reason whatsoever. Why did I have to say those things? Why did I have to make Leo hate me… Maybe it was just my personality? I retracted those I loved. Honestly I was such a drama queen!

"Marie" I looked up to see that I was now back at the house. As I stood I automatically pulled my hand through my wet hair with nerves as I turned back to Jake.

"Thanks Jake. I'll cya.." I tried to escape into the house so I could get away from him and whatever it was that was pulling me towards… and further from my family.

"Wait" His warm hand held my arm softly exactly where Leo had. "You're not doing anything wrong! We're not doing anything wrong!"

His words were too easy to believe as I gazed into his eyes.

"Marie, please meet me tonight at the entrance to the woods at about 10. I need to see you again"

I looked at him with the same need I'm sure he was feeling and I couldn't suppress the word that fell from my mouth.

"Definitely"

"Cya later!" Jacob let go of my arm and stood back as a smile covered his face. I almost forgot about what had happened until I found my mum in the hallway furious.

Joanna POV

I was furious at Jacob Black, saddened by Leo and… I didn't know what to think about my daughter. As she entered the house I took a step back at her appearance, she looked more like a drowned rat then the girl who had always cared for her appearance.

"Where have you been?" I asked unsure whether to seem angry at her or sorry for her.

"On the beach with the guys and… Leo" she tried to sound careless but her smile lacked the charm it normally held.

"He called me" He hadn't really. Sam had. "He's going to stay over at Sam's tonight for a get together or something" Again another lie and my daughter sensed it. As her eyes filled up with tears I wrapped her in my arms.

"I said some awful things to him on the beach and I don't even know why I mean it was just that I was I don't know I couldn't help it and-"

"Shush! Darling, loads of siblings have arguments. You'll both get over it, don't worry. Go and run yourself a bath to calm down darling!"

As she wept I held her in my arms knowing that her dad was going to be furious. To him it will seem like a petty argument sparked by Marie because Leo was trying to look after her. But ever since I'd learnt Lucas's secret I had done the research imprinting wasn't preventable or destroyable it was love. Something that could never be broken and Marie had stood on that beach today and fought for the right to follow her fate.

As I held her I realised imprinting isn't rare and someday Lucas would imprint and when that day comes I wouldn't stand a chance, like Marie.

Marie POV

I fell asleep in the bath, but I soon woke up when my dad came back.

"WHERE IS SHE?"

I didn't hear my mum's reply.

"I DON'T CARE! LEO FEELS-"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MARIE!" My mum didn't normally shout she would normally wait for my dad to finish ranting. "SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING? LUCAS! WHAT CAN SHE DO?"

There was no answering yell, just silence. As I pulled the plug from the bath tears started falling from my eyes. I didn't know what was happening but it was something bad and it was starting to get to me. Thousands of questions whizzed around my mind what was it with me and Jake? Why was I yelling at Leo? What was going on with all the guys? How did I manage to get involved in it?

I pulled myself up out of the bath then looked at myself in the mirror. My skin was bright white and I was shivering with coldness. With eyes bright red and my hair hung all over I didn't look anything like normal. A weak sigh left my mouth as I wandered over to the window to look at the forest where the entrance was just out of view. Jacob knew what was going on and soon I would.


	7. Family

Leo's POV

I laid on the bed in Emily and Sam's guest room. I didn't want to go back home yet and be forced to face my family. I just couldn't deal with it. I rolled over the bed too stressed to deal with my family problems but too bored to think of anything else.

After I got to Sam's my dad had confronted me in the hallway. I closed my eyes as I remembered the event.

"LEO" He had shouted as soon as he saw me standing in the middle of the hallway. I had never seen him this angry before. "Is this true?"

"Yes" I answered simply rather then delving into a long explanation about what had actually happened on the beach. The truth was that the events on the beach had tired me too emotionally to care at this point.

"Come on lets go!" His expression turned to rage as he got ready to storm out of the house so he could see my sister. "LEO?"

My legs were refusing to follow him as I just stood and stared at my dad. It seemed like everyone was watching this as I got ready to stand up to my dad for the first time in my life.

"No" I shook slightly as I fought to keep a calm expression on my face rather then the angry one trying to express itself. "Sam said I can stay here for the night".

"No way! Leo we're going home to work this out as a **family**!" He shouted this as he walked slowly towards me with his finger pointing at me.

"No dad. We don't have a family. A family is full of love. You don't love my mother like you should".

His eyes filled with sadness as he automatically took a step backwards and his mouth opened sadly. A theory crept into my mind as his eyes looked at the floor. Maybe he wasn't angry at Jacob and Marie he was jealous of them as the love they shared for each other was a love he could never have with my mother. But he soon covered this expression with a frown before he turned and left the house.

I rolled over on the bed so I could face the other way. What was with everyone's tempers today? Imprinting was a good thing wasn't it? It was full of people getting over all the problems that have occurred in their life so they could bond with someone they love. Someone who they would stay with for the rest of their life, unconditionally.

But when it crept up on you unexpectantly and prepared itself to take your sister into a world full of the unknown you would try to stop it. Anyone would try and save their sister?

Jacob POV

I hadn't turned up for my patrol this afternoon as I knew that the others would then find out that I was planning on meeting up with Marie and telling her everything tonight. That's why I was late meeting her because I underestimated the time it would take me to walk to where I was meeting her. She stood with her back to me but turned as she heard my approach.

As soon as she turned the moonlight hit her face making her look even more spectacular. She was wearing a coat which reached down to her knees and hid her outfit. Her hair hung wet around her face with her hood pulled up so you could only see her from the front. A smile filled her mouth and her eyes sparkled as she saw me like the stars shining above her head. A small shiver shook her body as she stood watching me approach.

"It's beautiful out here" She whispered as she looked up at the stars.

"Yes. It is" I looked at her as I pulled her into my arms. She was freezing.

"Jake? What's going on?" She looked at me with confusement evident on her face. I knew now was the time to tell her.

"There's no easy way to tell you this" I said playing with one of her curls "But…" As I looked at her innocent face I knew I couldn't tell her "I'm already seeing someone else".

Immediately her expression turned pained as she took a step away from me. I regretted my lie as the tears fell down her face.

"But I'm breaking up with her… tomorrow!" I scratched my head in at how awkward this was "And… I… I really like you Marie so I want to do this right… But I also couldn't bear not seeing you tonight… So will you stay and chat to me" I trailed off as I took in her expression. She looked puzzled as she made up her mind.

"Of course I will!"

That night we talked about all sorts our friends, our family, our childhoods even the stars. My only regret was that I still hadn't told her the truth abut werewolves. Also she kept asking me about my girlfriend…


	8. Broken

Devastated

Marie POV

"Ouch!"

Stinging pains shot through my skin as I rolled into something cushiony but painful. I immediately rolled back over to come into contact with something big and hot but very hard. Hang on. This cant be right.

My eyes opened to the mass of green vegetation that stood all around me. Trees hung high above me in an attempt to block out the sun's morning rays whilst a patch of nettles lay beside me. That must be what I had rolled into.

I sat up and massaged my side which was still stinging then turned to the other side of me. Jake was lying on the floor snoring, he was ignorant to the unwelcome morning which was creeping in around us.

"Jake wake up!" I hissed at him. "Jake!" There was no reply.

I stood up and glanced around at the floor spotting a stick. Immediately I picked it up and crept up to Jacob then pushed it into his side. A surprised squeal left my mouth as the stick broke. I mean Jacob can't be that hard.

"What happened?" He was fully awake now staring at me with his eyes wide open.

"We must have fallen asleep… Oh great my dad's gonna kill me." I glanced up at the house to see the downstairs curtains were already open which signalled that my dad was awake. A sigh left my mouth as I buried my head in my hands.

"Don't worry it'll be fine" I honestly believed Jacob as I gazed into his eyes. "I'll cya later"

"Where?" I was worried I would never see him again.

"Emmm… do you know where I live?" I nodded my head to this. "I'll see you there then".

"Ok! Bye Jake!" I turned to head to the house.

"Hang on a second" I turned to see Jake walking towards me.

Next thing I knew he had reached out and kissed me. I quickly pulled away outraged at Jake. If my boyfriend kissed someone else then I would be devastated! No way would I let this happen to Jake's poor girlfriend, no matter how jealous of her I was.

"How dare you!" I had to remember not to yell "What about your girlfriend?"

He looked puzzled at this but that expression quickly changed. "Oh yeah! I mean I'm gonna leave her today because well I… Marie I love you!"

My mouth fell open as a smile spread over my face. "Cya later then Jake!"

I had just climbed back into my room when my dad shouted me. Immediately I threw my muddy clothes into my clothes basket and ran downstairs. My dad was sat at the table drinking coffee and reading his newspaper whilst my mum was pottering around making breakfast. As soon as I entered the room my dad looked up at me.

"What's that in your hair?" I pulled my hand through my hair to see that it was a leaf.

"Oh, a leaf…. It must have come from the pile of leaves I was painting". This was untrue.

My dad grunted at this then took a sip of his coffee. I knew something was bothering him and I was waiting for him to yell.

"Here darling" I turned to see my mum handing me a full English breakfast.

"Thanks" I sat at the table opposite my dad.

"I here you met a boy called Jacob Black." My dad was sat staring at me, waiting for a reaction.

"Erm yeah, you met him too at the barbeque. He's really nice and-"

"NICE?" Finally. "He's not nice! He's dangerous! He's a violent young man who shouldn't be allowed in the pack or the town!-" As my dad spat out his words in fury my mum sent me an apologetic look but I knew there was no way my dad could keep me from Jake. "In fact you're grounded!"

"WHAT?"

"You're grounded! If that's the only way I can keep you two away then that's that".

"But-" I hadn't even told him I wouldn't stay away from Jake plus I knew Jacob would never hurt me. I glared at my dad's retreating back.

"Don't worry he'll calm down eventually". My mum was rubbing reassuring circles into my hand. "Me and your dad are going out for the day so you'll be in by yourself". She shot me a mischievous grin before walking out of the kitchen.

Jacob POV

Billy (my dad) knew where I was last night but he didn't care, he was too happy that I managed to finally get over Bella. I had visited Bella and Edward to apologise for my behaviour and explain that I had imprinted. Bella was over the moon when I told her this and she said I should take her over to see them. She was now a vampire and lived with the Cullen's and her daughter Renesmee.

"When's she coming?" Billy asked me.

"I'm not sure. I told her-" I was cut off by the doorbell.

Billy grinned at me before I hurried to answer it. I had been thinking about her all night and I knew it was time for her to know the secret. She had stayed ignorant too long. Billy stayed in the kitchen as I led Marie into the living room.

"Did you dump her?" I was really confused for a second. What was she on about? But then I remembered my lie.

"Ohh that" She looked shocked at me calling a girl that. "I mean… I wasn't going out with anyone else. I said it because I was scared that if I told you a secret then you would run. I backed out of telling you the truth by saying it. Do you trust me, so I can tell you it now?"

She looked up at me puzzled and I knew I wasn't making much sense. I shot her a small smile and clenched her hand. I was terrified Marie wouldn't believe me when I told her my secret but she had a right to know it.

"Marie, I'm- I'm"

Marie laughed at me as she give my hand a squeeze.

"Come on Jake, just say it. I bet its not even that bad!"

"Ok… Erm… The thing is, I'm a werewolf." Her expression hadn't changed as she just sat there so I decided to risk it and carry on. "And theirs this thing we do. Its like a short cut for finding your soul mate, called imprinting. All we have to do is look at them and we instantly know who they are. And you see. I've imprinted on you!" Marie was still sat staring at me with her mouth wide open. "Marie?" Now I was getting worried. "Marie?" I waved my hand in front of her face and tried clicking my fingers.

"What- are- you- on- about?" I would of laughed at any normal occasion but this wasn't a normal occasion.

"I'm sorry Marie, but its true. I couldn't help it! And erm Leo, you dad- the whole pack are werewolves too!" My nicely planned out speech was falling apart.

"How can you.. lie to me Jacob! Even if this is true you've kept it from me! Jake, I loved you!" Her voice was full of sadness and regret. She quickly stood up and ran out of the house. I went to follower her so I could prove it's not a lie and explain to her how much I love her.

"Jacob, give her some space" I tuned fro the front door as my dad wheeled himself up the hall.

Joanna POV

I laid on the floor weeping only pausing so I could scream and kick at the floor instead. Time passed by slowly with me lying there and no one coming to comfort me.

"Mum?" Marie ran towards me obviously thinking I was injured. Well I was mentally. "What's wrong?" She pulled me up so I was sitting then she wrapped her arms around me.

"Yo… you… you woul…nt…..un…de….rs….tand"

"I just went to see Jake. Why don't you try me?"

At this point I realised she knew. But I didn't care it was going to happen sooner or later.

"W-well… me and your dad popped into the supermarket on our way out… to get a picnic. He didn't want to go… but where else were we going to buy food?" I regretted going into the shop if just we hadn't? But then where would we be now? "So I told him to come in anyway. We were paying for it when….. ….. …. Well… he looked up at the girl on the till with… love and adoration… HE HAD IMPRINTD ON HER!" An uncontrollable weep left my throat so Marie held me tighter. "It happened a few days ago…. That's why he's been so angry…. He didn't seem to realise what had happened. He stood there and flirted with her automatically as she flirted back, I had no control over my husband….. At this point I was crying and Lucas turned to me and asked why I was crying…. I screamed at him… told him we were over… there was no way we were going to manage to get through this…as … he … had imprinted. At this point he realised what had happened… But but he just didn't care… Sorry he said…. Then he ran off…"

My body shook as I cried and cried my tears soaked through my daughters t-shirt as I lay there. She tried to get me to move but I was past caring. I just wanted to die.

Marie POV

I realised Jacob was telling the truth but that didn't matter now, it wasn't important. All the information evaporated temporarily as I took in my mothers shaking form.

I didn't know what to do? So I just sat there with her in the middle of the floor waiting for something to change. Dad would be back soon. Maybe he would apologise to her or somehow turn it around so it was her fault. I was making dad sound so awful… but he deserved it. He had torn the family apart.

The front door opened and I looked up to see a woman called Emily who I met at the barbeque enter with Sam. We proberly looked a mess on the floor. My mum screaming, kicking, crying just expressing her emotions in as many ways she can. Me sat cradling her. Shaking with anger at my dads abandonment and crying as I had never seen my mum cry before. Emily and Sam helped me lift my mum onto the sofa where she just laid and cried.

"What happened?" Sam asked me wearing a serious expression, Emily just pitied us.

"My dad. He's imprinted".

They showed shook at my words. Maybe it's cause I knew or because my dad had imprinted? I don't know I didn't ask which on and I didn't care, I just ignored them. I just walked over to my mother and sat and held her hand as she cried till she could no longer cry. Then it was my turn to cry until I fell asleep. Welcoming the darkness.


	9. Pain

Pain

Marie POV

It was lonely in this house. I hated it. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't. Each morning my mum woke up at 11 then she would lie in bed all day. My brother wasn't even with us! He was still at Sam ad Emily's joining in their game of happy families. Dad? Well I hadn't seen him since he grounded me which was now a week ago. I have a theory that he's sleeping on his imprints sofa but I don't want to go and see.

I didn't bother moving from my position on the stairs as the doorbell rang. Jacob had been coming every day yelling through the letter box that he loves me. And how sorry he is. It was killing me to not open the door but I just told myself it was for the best. If my mum saw us together? Imprint and imprint? Then it would hurt her… maybe she wouldn't even manage to wake up at 11? At least that's what I fibbed myself.

I was quickly dragged out from my thoughts as I heard a key in the lock. Thoughts of Leo spread through my mind along with the smile that won over my face. But then he door opened.

"Morning Marie!" My dad had opened the door and spotted my smile. He must have thought my smile was meant for him, but it wasn't. "Would you like some breakfast?" Wow he was amazingly… happy?

"No" I answered not moving from my position on the stairs.

"Oh…" He stood their awkwardly. "So… how's Jacob?"

I looked down at him, stunned. A week ago he had told me that I couldn't see Jacob as he was dangerous and violent yet now he was asking me how he was?

"To be honest dad I really don't have a clue. The last I saw of him was yesterday when he was shouting to me through the letter box that he loves me and he wants to see me. But, of course I couldn't let that happen as he's violent and dangerous! I think he probably feels quite confused at the minute. Don't you?" I didn't even regret my tone or my words.

"Look honey, I'm really sorry! I never understood imprinting until I met Vanessa". His voice went all dreamy at the end.

"Vanessa?"

"Yes, she's my imprint. I know it's not the time to start thinking about things like this but I was hoping that she can be your step mother? I really do love her". I didn't have much time to take this in before a voice interrupted.

"Does this mean you want a divorce?" My mum was stood at the top of the stairs barely composing herself.

Tears fell from my eyes as my parents stated yelling at each other. My mum was shouting at my dad trying to get him to leave while she threw ornaments at his head. Dad wasn't even fazed by the ornaments hitting him as he yelled back at my mother using hateful words. All I could do was sit and watch as my family fell apart all around me.

"Hello! I'm back!" Now Leo makes his entrance? He took in the smashed ornaments, dads rage, mums weakness and my tears then I'm sure he took a step back as if he was going to run back to Emily's. "Em… hey! Why don't we all go and have some breakfast?"

I let out a snort of laughter before I got up and walked towards him. "I missed you Leo! I'm so sorry!" I said hugging him.

"It's okay little Sis".

Leo POV

Marie looked so sad. She was emotionally broken without Jacob and it made me realise how much she needed him.

I looked up at my dad who was stood trying to catch my eye so he could smile at me. Without smiling back I steered Marie into the kitchen and away from our arguing parents. Unluckily they followed.

"O, Leo I'm glad your back!"

I hadn't looked mum in the eyes yet but now I did. Inside them I saw the sadness and regret. She still loved my dad even though he was meant to… WILL be with someone else. Her expression was similar to Marie's both of them had lost the person they loved. But I knew Marie's problem could easily be solved.

Mum wrapped me in her arms along with Marie who I was still cuddling. On impulse dad wrapped his arms round mum but she didn't pull away. For those few precious seconds we were the perfect family again, until the hug ended.

"So…" My dad sat in his usual chair at the table, trying to bring up a different topic. "Has their been any news on the trail found in the woods?"

"No" I sat down in the chair opposite him. "Sam doesn't think it's a vampire, human or anything we've come across before-".

"WHAT!" Marie looked shocked. "Vampires? What other things?" She glanced back and forth between me and dad.

Dad just gave Marie a forced smile and reached forward to rub her head affectionately. "There's a lot out there other then us, Marie. But everything is waiting to be found out, in due time of course!"

Marie wrinkled her nose in thought before a smile stretched across her face. For what reason I didn't know why?


	10. Choices

Choices?

Leo POV

Marie was miserable, Jacob was miserable, my mum was miserable and my dad was miserable all because of imprinting. Whenever the day comes that I'm unlucky enough to imprint, I'm going to turn around and walk away. It would make life much easier.

As I sat in the living room watching my mum and sister lying side by side asleep on the sofa, I made this decision. At this point Marie opened her eyes which were bloodshot from crying herself to sleep. She didn't even bother too shoot me a fake smile anymore as she could tell I was sick of the pretending.

"Do you want some breakfast?" She pulled herself away from my mother and onto her feet.

"Ohh… Yes please, honey. If you're offering!" My cheerful dad marched into the room at this point straightening his tie. He failed to see the dirt filled look my sister shot at him.

"Morning dad. Erm…." I was trying to get rid of the morning awkwardness but I wasn't helping whatsoever.

"Shouldn't she be at the shop?" Dad asked with sympathy as he spared a glance at my mother lying on the sofa.

"Well… yeah but it's just been really hard on her lately!" Marie (who had always been a daddy's girl) quickly came to mums defence.

"And it's been less hard on me? I didn't want this family to break up! I love you all soo much! No body even realises how much this is hurting me being away from all of you-"  
"AND VANESSA IS THE ONLY ONE TO CURE THIS INTOLERABLE PAIN!" Before we moved here Marie refused to even argue with her dad. But now she was screaming full pelt at him.

"Young lady! Go to your-" Dad's face was bright red in rage as he pointed to the door.

"I don't have to listen to you anymore. You're not my daddy. He would NEVER abandon his family. EVER". Her words were more hurt filled then anything she could ever shout.

Quickly Marie turned around and marched out the house, making sure to slam the door as hard as she could on the way out. Dad collapsed onto the sofa shaking with tears (maybe Marie and dad had temporarily switched places). I glanced towards my mum expecting her to be awake, but she was still lying there. Although now she had a tear crawling down her face and her eyes were wide open sending me a wink. This was the signal that sent me running out the house and after my sister.

Marie POV

Leo caught up with me before I could even reach the end of the street. Typical. Not that it mattered as I had my I pod in full blast to ensure that I couldn't hear a word he was saying to me. To be honest I really didn't know why I was being so angry. Maybe it was a build up of everything? First Ja… I mean my boyfriend, then my parents and now just well... as I was coming up with a list of everything which was wrong in my life my ipod broke, causing me to scream and throw it in the nearest bin.

"Whoa! I now your life is pretty bad at the moment but don't take it out on the good old ipod!" I shoot my annoying brother a look.

"Nah. I'd do the same really. With everything that's bad that has happened I may aswell lose something else good!".

I was about to reply with a witty comment and a frown on my face when I realised it wasn't Leo who had spoken. It was Jacob Black. (My eyes only wondered up to his shoes I didn't want to look him in the eyes.) I hadn't recognised my ex's voice as it had the same hoarseness that mine had from crying.., although he proberly just has the flu or summit.

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter, I wont feel the pain. I've been hurt too much". I don't know why I said it, I just knew he didn't feel bad about what he had done so I was trying to make feel some of my pain.

"Marie… don't be so harsh on the guy. It's not his fault he didn't tell you. It's the order which stopped him. Or he would of!"

"He imprinted on my, Leo. That gives him a right to tell me."

"And you live in a house with two werewolves and one other person who knows the danger. Does that give you a right to know?" Leo questioned me.

"Yes, I guess it does!" I told him triumphantly.

"But we didn't tell you. Aren't you mad?"

"No…. that's different!" I was quickly losing my case and as my eyes spun around searching for a suddenly appearing answer, they met Jacobs.

He looked terrible with his blood shot eyes and his unbrushed hair. His clothes were old and soaked by the rain which I hadn't realised was falling earlier. Jake looked sad as he scanned me over with his own eyes, I'm guessing I looked the same as he did.

"Marie, I know how much it hurt you and I honestly didn't know it would hurt you this much. But the point is I am so sorry! You are my world and without you I can't survive. Please take me back… I promise I will never do anything wrong again from now on I'm going to protect you."

His words hit me so hard I'm amazed I didn't faint. Jake loved me and the truth was that I… I loved him. I hadn't even made my decision before my hands had reached out to his and his hands had reached to mine. The best brother in the world didn't even complain as we embraced in the middle of the street, in fact he looked ecstatic. Happier then even I was. Well maybe not as happy as I was.

After Jacob fished my ipod out the bin with a promise of fixing it we headed back to the house hand in hand.

Jacob POV

Me and Marie walked back to her house holding hands with Leo walking ahead of us. As we walked we both laughed off our argument both blaming it on ourselves. We decided it was a stupid thing to fight over. I was too lost in Marie's eyes that I didn't realise she had stopped walking until I felt the tug on my hand.

A blonde bimbo was stood on Marie's doorstep while her father, Lucas had his arm round her. But Marie wasn't watching this; her eyes were trained on the woman (otherwise called Joanna (Marie's mum)) who was dragging a suitcase over to her car. My hand was released as both Marie and Leo sprinted over to the car. I didn't follow them as I could hear what was going on from where I was and didn't want to intrude… too much.

"MUM!" Marie and Leo screamed in unison.

"You scared me" Joanna put a hand over her heart as she turned to the duo.

"Where are you going?" Marie's words where faint.

"I- I can't stand this anymore kids. I have to leave" She grasped Marie's hand in hers and patted Leo's.

"But-" That was the only word Marie had chance to mutter.

"Don't worry the shop's going up for sale and…" She trailed off "I hate having to force you two too choose but, I would really love it if you both came with me. Will you? Or do you want to stay with me?" My heart rose up unto my throat and a sickness filled my stomach. I had just won her back. "There's no pressure either way!"

"Mum, I'm such a bad son! I mean it I am. It's just I can't leave the pack. I would if I could but it's just- I mean_ that_"

"It's okay" Joanna wrapped an arm around her son as tears escaped from her eyes. She turned to Marie who was also crying.

"I- I- I- cant d-d-do this! I real-really love you but. Mum I can't leave Jake…." Her face hardened for a second. "I know you don't understand imprinting but its, it's my life. Mum I'm so-"

I'm such a bad person. I thought fighting the feeling that was trying to get me too jump for joy at the fact that Marie was staying. But I couldn't help it. I internally promised myself I was going to make Marie's life much better!"

"Don't even say it" Joanna wrapped Marie in her other arm. All three of them were crying now. "I love you two very much and I promise I will visit soon. I mean Marie it's your birthday soon!" Oops. I hadn't realised it was Marie's birthday soon. "Anyway. I'll see you two later".

Joanna got into her car then reversed up the street until she was next to me. Marie and Leo didn't notice this as their dad had walked up to him and was introducing the bimbo as Vanessa.  
"I don't know what this imprinting thing is. But it better be good to my daughter. If anything harms her I'm holing you responsible! Look after her Jacob…"

And I will I promised myself as she pulled away. I will always keep Marie safe no mater what!


	11. Love

**Thank you soo much for the reviews! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think! **

Marie POV

**_It was destined. All along I thought I was meant to live a long, happy life with the one I love. But I was wrong. My destiny was different, more devastating, more horrific…_**

"But what if they don't like me?"

I glanced up at Jacob's huge figure to see him already looking at me with that intense stare-ie thing he often does. In reply to my question Jake just rolled his eyes and squeezed my hand tighter before carrying on walking.

It's been a week since the whole confession of secrets and today was one of the rare days that the sun managed to shine through and it didn't rain. However I couldn't enjoy the current weather out of fear that this could be the day I die...

You see Jake decided that he would make the most of the weather and introduce me to the family of non-human-killing vampires whom lived nearby. Personally I disagreed with his theory how could a blood sucking vampire become veggie and only eat animals? Blood is blood no matter who the victim is. Surely there will be slip ups.

"They'll love you!" I opened my mouth to interrupt but Jake somehow knew what I was going to ask and decided to answer me, "And no, they won't eat you!"

I gave up on offering my opinion on the discussion. There was no way I could persuade Jake that introducing his imprint to vampires wasn't the best way to spend his day. He won't be sticking with his opinion when one of them eat me.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I failed to see the rocks in front of me which my feet decided to trip over. Luckily two tan, long and warm arms managed to catch my mid-fall.

"Told you we shouldn't have walked!" I gave Jake my best glare which was an utter fail. Somewhere, someone must have decided for some reason that you shouldn't be able to glare at your imprint.

"You look cute when you do that, Jake said this with a chuckle which only made me intensify my fail of a glare. "Oh, come on Marie stop being such a spoil sport."

"Hey it's not my fault you parked the car in the **centre** of Forks, so we could **hike** through the **woods **to meet a gang of **vampires!**"

Jake didn't answer as we carried on walking. He must have finally lost his patience with me. A grin of triumph stretched across my face as I turned my head so Jake wouldn't notice it. As I walked Jake slowed down so he was a few steps behind me.

"High maintenance or what?". He muttered into the silence.

I decided to ignore rather than give him the satisfaction of a reply and kept on walking whilst sticking my head up. Perhaps I had been a bit harsh on him? I guess I was complaining a lot. I went to turn around so I could make sense of the situation when two arms suddenly attacked me. Tickling me in all the places where I was the most ticklish.

"Jake! Stop it!" This was what I meant to say but unfortunately through my fit of giggles it came out more like- "Ake! S-s-s-s-t-t it!" Which Jake failed to decipher.

Finally after what felt like forever, he stopped. A cocky grin took place on his face as he watched my storm off. Idiot.

I realised that the twins were beginning to thin out and I walked through the last of them to see a large house. It was nothing like I thought a vampire house would be like. There were no bats, or caves or blood anywhere. In fact the house was quite modern. It was bright white and looked large from the outside. I spotted a garage which had its door open revealing a variety of cars. I was rubbish at types of cars so I didn't know what type they were but I knew they were all very expensive. Suddenly I wished Jake had given me warning this morning so I could of dressed differently, more grand.

"I hate you!" I grumbled.

"Well, I love you", was my reply as two warm arms wrapped themselves around me.

I felt like my heart stopped as suddenly I forgot where I was. Jake hadn't told me he loved me yet. But now he had. His words echoed around my head as if on repeat with a certainty which made me sure that I hadn't misheard him.

I turned around in Jake's embrace so that I was facing him.

"I love you too!"

A smile filled Jake's face which I hadn't seen before and I made a promise to myself that I would see it again. It was so heart warming that I couldn't help but copy it.

"Okay! Gotcha! I love you, you love me! We all love each other! Now hurry up so I can introduce you to everyone!"

I turned back around and reluctantly pulled out of Jake's arms to see a girl about my age stood in front of me. I say girl but what I meant was vampire. She was shorter than me and when I compared her size to Jake's I had to stifle a laugh. If her pale skin and topaz eye's hadn't given away that she was a vampire then I would have honestly guessed pixie.

"I'm Alice", the girl pulled me into a freezing cold hug which instinctively made my muscles stiffen. If she wanted to she could kill me in one move but for some reason I believed she wouldn't. She seemed friendly and funny in a way which made me trust her. "And you must be Marie!"

"Yeah I am" I offered her a shy smile considering the full out beam she was given me. "Woah the legends weren't joking when they said vampires were cold, huh?"

Alice wasn't offended but giggled before linking with me whilst Jake linked on my opposite side.

As we walked inside while listening to Jake and Alice chatting I couldn't help but feel strange with the temperature difference between my right hand side and left hand side. It wasn't uncomfortable just weird.

The family or coven were all waiting for us in the front room. They were stood around with no need for any of the furniture dotted decoratively around the room. I noticed there was a football match on and couldn't help but grin when I noticed Seattle was winning.

"Hello, my name's Carlisle" A blonde man spoke who must be in his early thirties. When Jake spoke about Carlisle he had always done so with a certain amount of respect in his voice. Meeting the man I now understood why, I couldn't explain it there was just something about him that demanded authority. "This is my wife Esme" The women hugged me like Alice done, she had a motherly aura around her which made me miss my own mother. "And our children" Children? "Jasper" He was stood the furthest away from me and looked slightly repulsed by my smell. Instead of feeling offended I felt a sense of calm by him. He nodded in greeting and I nodded back (feeling like an idiot for nodding). "Rosalie" She was beautiful, in a way so stunning that I would kill to look as good as her. Yep, I definitely should have changed my outfit before I came here. Rosalie's idea of a greeting was to offer me a glare. "Emmet" He had his arms around Rosalie in a way that made me know they were a couple. Emmet was large and muscular in a way which should of made me feel threatened but he was pulling faces at Rosalie from over her shoulder which made me just think he was cute. As if sensing this Rosalie gave him a playful smack on his head. "Edward" He was watching me with a thoughtful expression and said a small hello when he was introduced. I didn't really know what to think about him. "And Bella" Ahh, the infamous Bella. Save the best too last eh? I heard all about Bella from Jake, including his past crush on her. She was the only person in the room excluding myself who was human. I understood why Jake crushed on her because she was pretty however in a different way to how Rosalie was.

"Erm, nice to meet you all?" Jake chuckled when my reply to the long introduction came out more of a question and he guided me to sit down.

"Yeah, same. You're even prettier then Jake said you were". I would have taken Bella's compliment better if it wasn't so cheesy. I heard someone scoff and I guessed it was Rosalie.

Jake growled beside me so I immediately clenched his arm in an effort to calm him down. I didn't really think him launching an attack against a vampire in a house full of vampires would be the best thing to do. Especially since me and Bella were both human so very fragile.

"We think we've got news on the scent". Edwards's words, talking about business seemed to do the trick and immediately Jake stopped shaking. This was probably the same scent that Lucas (I refuse to say dad) and Leo were talking about the other day.

"What do you think it is?" I could sense the apprehension in Jake's words.

"They've been hunted to extinction but still very dangerous. The only people I've ever heard of taken them out are the Volturi-" Carlisle spoke with authority making sure to look at everyone as he spoke.

"Werewolves" Jake hissed dangerously.

"Hang on, but your werewolves?" I spun around to look at Jake. If it was one of their own then it can't be bad? It would mean a new addition to the pack.

"No, we're shape shifters. Werewolves are humans which have been bitten by a werewolf to turn into a werewolf" He must have noted my confusion. "We're not venomous. We change because of the legends. Carlisle, why do you think it's here?"

"We're not sure. Perhaps it's come across your scent and is curious about you?" He spoke calmly.

"Right so hang on. All we need is to check when the next full moon is out and to buy a few silver bullets-" I was interrupted mid plan by Emmet's roar of laughter which was louder then everyone else's (everyone else's except Carlisle and Esme who both hadn't laughed out of politeness and just smiled at me).

"Werewolves are different to the Hollywood dramatisation, dear. They get a load of things wrong" Esme must of taken pity on me and decided to explain.

"Oh, so what are werewolves like?" I asked once everyone had calmed down.

"The only werewolf I have ever come across was when I worked with the Volturi" Note to self, ask Jake what the Volturi is later. "He went to the Volturi to seek help in controlling his phasing. They explained to us that werewolves can't control it, they don't even have to be angry it just comes, and then when they phase they lose complete sense of who they are. All their thoughts and feelings are forgotten, leaving instincts to take over. Werewolves live off humans so when they change they kill people. The werewolf who visited the Volturi had killed all his family including his wife and children. He was devastated. Aro wanted to keep him as a pet however Caius has always had a fear of werewolves so overruled him. There's no way to give a werewolf control anyway. The werewolf was sentenced to death and killed privately. He couldn't even phase to protect himself. In human form they are exactly the same as humans and lack all their supernatural strength and power".

"That's awful…" I couldn't help but voice my thoughts as it was. Poor man, he had to do things which he couldn't prevent and then was killed for who he was. He didn't want to be one but was killed because he couldn't help it. Whoever the Volturi are they're vicious.

"If that was the only the way, then it had to happen. Think of all the innocent people who could have died" I could tell by Jake's expression he was still in awe of the story. He spoke sub-consciously as if he wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "Can you see anything Alice?"

"Nope" Alice shook her head so fast I almost didn't notice she'd shaken her head.

"Werewolves are immune to vampire powers" Carlisle spoke lost in his memories.

Vampire powers? That was also a Jake slip up. So many things I was going to have to ask him when we got back. I made a mental list Volturi, vampire powers…

"The Volturi are like vampire royalty. They make and impose the laws- like police but harsher. Vampire powers are what some of us have. They are gifts which enable us to do special things".

"What? How did you know what I was-?" I was interrupted by the bronze haired vampire who went by name of Edward, who had spoken before.

"Thinking?" A cocky smirk took over his face. "I can read minds, Alice she can see the future and Jasper can feel and alter emotions".

"Oh… right…" I squinted my eyes trying really hard not to think of anything. Of course… it didn't work.

"I better tell Sam so we can organise patrols. We'll see you again later" Jake stood up to leave beckoning me with him.

"Yeah ehm… it was nice meeting you!" I gave the Cullen's a half wave before following Jake. They all chorused bye simultaneously once we got to the door…

"They weren't that bad where they?" Jake asked nudging my shoulder as we headed back towards the woods.

"S'pose not. Well except Rosalie".

Jake gave me a knowing look. "Yeah well she's like that". He paused and looked up at the sky before cursing quietly. "Fancy a piggyback in wolf form?"

"Why?" I dragged out the 'y' curious as to his idea.

"There's gonna be a storm, if I run we can get to the car quicker"

"OK then".

I wasn't as bad as I used to be a week ago but I still cared about my hair. Bad weather would mean bad hair and that's something I didn't want. Who cares if I had to ride on a wolf going at full pelt to avoid it?

Jake quickly unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing before passing it to me to hold for him. As I saw his eight pack I couldn't help but full out stare.

"You're going to have to close your eyes you know"

"Sure, sure". I mumbled stealing his catchphrase. I shifted his shirt in my arms and something felt out of his pocket. It was a box, like one you get from the jewellers. "Jake, what's this?" Without hesitation I immediately opened it. It was an engagement ring. "Who's it for?"

Jake didn't immediately answer me. He looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stood there with his eyes and mouth wide open. For a moment I was worried about his health but then he answered my question.

"You. I mean will you, will you… will you marry me?"

I could hear my heartbeat thudding dramatically in my ears as blood rushed to my cheeks. The rain began to fall but I hardly noticed it, all worry about my hair vanished.

"Are you being serious?"

His answer was vigorously shaking his head.

"Then so am I. No."

That simple word seemed to shatter him. His head fell and knees gave way so he landed in the muddy forest floor.

"Why?" His voice echoed around the forest as he gazed up at me, heartbroken.

"Jake! Look your being ridiculous! Of course I don't want to marry you! I barely even know you! I don't know what bands you like, your favourite type of ice cream? None of it!"

I turned back to him, desperate for him to accept my view.

"But we'll have time to figure it all out. I mean you're my imprint! One day we're both going to get married so we're basically engaged already! This ring is just to make things more official! Boyfriend and girlfriends just too casual. We're more than that."

"I would love to live in your world Jacob" (He flinched at my use of his full name) "Everything must be soo simple! I don't even know whether I want to get married never mind who too yet! Who knows? I might even die tomorrow?"

"Marie. Stop it!" Jake was shaking, badly. Was it at the mention of me dieing or the rejected marriage proposal? I don't know.

"No Jake. You can't tell me what to do anymore. We're over. I'm sorry."

I turned around and headed the opposite direction. I was soaked to the stage where your clothes begin to turn see through and shivering like I was going to phase but didn't care anymore. Sobs escaped me and I fell to the ground as I realised the engagement ring was still in my hand.

Granted it was a nice ring and it did look expensive but that's not what I wanted to get married for. I would get married for the man and I thought Jake was that man. But now I realised he wasn't. He wanted to marry me out of necessity, to get it over quickly. But I didn't want that. I've heard rejected marriage proposals can ruin relationships and now I believed it.

Suddenly something happened and the marriage proposal didn't seem that important anymore.


	12. Encounter

Encounter

_When Carlisle told us about how bad werewolves were he didn't quite manage to explain just how horrific they were. Unfortunately it was indescribable, impossible to show in words exactly how bad these creatures were. However I'll try…_

I saw the werewolf when I was blindly stumbling through the woods. It was just after I'd turned down Jake's marriage proposal and I was now lost. After passing the same oak for the third time I gave up. I could tell it was the same tree by the way it stood, it was kind of high and proud like it ruled the forest. A defeated sigh escaped me as I sat at the base of the tree. I was wet, cold, lost and it was beginning to get dark. I just wanted to go home.

I began to ponder over if I would ever get home. Would Jacob come to try and find me? Probably not, I'd broken him. I opened the jewellery box and looked once more at the ring. It was perfect, not too fancy or too plain. How Jake managed to pick it out, I didn't know. I began to wonder who helped him.

Perhaps I should have agreed to his proposal. He was right; we were going to marry at some point. We were basically already engaged. Trust me too overreact, next time I see Jake I'm gonna have too sort this mess out. That's if I don't perish in the woods.

It was pretty ironic that at that precise moment, just after that thought, it was when I saw the werewolf.

Well I didn't see all of him straight away; the first thing I saw was his eyes. They were bright yellow with red pupils, suggesting a taste for human blood. I wasn't scared, I was terrified. To the point I was frozen in my defenceless position, sat on the floor.

It took another step out of the darkness of the forest so its snout came into view. The sound of it sniffing seemed to shake the air as it echoed in my ear, I somehow knew the werewolf was memorising my scent. Its mouth then opened revealing a set of sharp, rotten teeth at the same time it let out a warning growl. Everything the werewolf did seemed to be happening in slow motion.

The gush of air which left his mouth in his growl made my hair blow around my face and I instinctively closed my eyes. Tears fell slowly, cleansing my face as they marked their journey leaving wet, salty trails. They dropped off my face to land on the floor amongst the leaves and dirt which covered the floor.

All I could do was sit still and hope. There was no point in running, I knew that if I ran then he would catch me and I would be dead anyway.

Suddenly there was a howl and I knew it wasn't Jake's. This howl came from a source inches away from my face. Any guesses? Yes it was the werewolf. He howled so loud I knew my hearing would never be the same again, my teeth shook and my hair found itself out of the bobble I had put it in this morning. It was the howl of a werewolf which has nothing to lose, full of sorrow and self loathing. I almost felt sorry for the creature.

At this point I knew the inevitable was going to happen. I was going to die. Someone better look after Leo and keep him out of trouble. Hopefully dad will know that I wasn't really angry with him, well I was and still am but I still love him. Mum, please don't be too sad you're depressed enough. Gosh I hope Jake doesn't take the blame… there's nothing he could have done. I hoped the rest of the pack would be alright, I never really got chance to meet them properly, to become good friends. The Cullen's seemed nice too even if they were vampires.

I realised at that moment that I was meant to die and I wasn't scared. It was my time.

A crash. I pealed my eyes open.

The oak tree was no more. Now the werewolf was battling with a smaller wolf. Somehow I knew that wolf was Jake and dread immediately spread through me. Nothing can happen to him, if he dies then this fight will be pointless; I won't be able to live anyway. The duo fought so fast they were practically a blur, but even though it was fast it was still obvious to me that the werewolf was the better fighter.

There was a beauty about the way it fought which was elegant and agile. Each move was planned and delivered with power dealing destructive blows. The werewolf was deadly, a monster condemned to vicious fighting. It was what it lived for.

I let out a scream as the werewolf pinned Jake underneath him. It must have forgotten I was there as it paused to look me straight in the eyes.

Its hesitation gave Jake an advantage and he got a good grip on the monster then sank his teeth into his flesh. The monster didn't hesitate to fling Jake off into the air and it was obvious the werewolf was immune to pain. But Jake wasn't.

He let out a whimper before silence took over, not just in the fighting area but the whole forest. Someone started to scream as the monster turned to me. Honestly I was thankful, at least now Jake's body will still be intact.

The werewolf crept up to me slowly and sadly I still couldn't move to protect myself due to the fact I was still frozen. The monster savoured every second as it came towards me crawling in a graceful way which made me want to worship it. It raised itself onto its back two legs and sniffed the air before going back to four legs. Whether to scare me or not I was unsure?

I cringed as the werewolf brought its wet hairy snout to my neck, its whiskers scratching against my cheek. It paused then as if waiting for something.

The person was still screaming and I was impressed at the volume and pitch of it. For some reason though, the werewolf wasn't turning to them it's eyes remained on me. Then it clicked, I was screaming. Immediately I stopped.

My hand lifted up on its own accord and tangled itself into the werewolf's silky smooth coat. It was a warm animal and reminded me of the pack's, of Jake's.

My eyes looked into the werewolf's and saw no glimpse of humanity. My lungs filled with air and my body flinched but that was my only body's reaction.

Memories flashed through my head. Of how insecure I used to be, how foolish and selfish. I was always so self involved. And my family it used to be great. But then it all fell apart. I found out about mythical stuff, shape shifters, vampires, werewolves, imprinting. Imprinting… Mum and dad, and the mess that it caused. Me and Jake and the relationship it began, but of course that had to be ruined. Hasn't fate toyed with my life enough? My thought processes were halted as the person I was began to die.

It had bit me.


	13. Changing

_Changing_

_Everything got blurry, thoughts ran wild. I could no longer focus on what was happening in front of me. Laboured breaths left me and sweat pooled from my forehead._

In front two blurry shapes fought, their only difference was size and colour.

As they fought one shape fell to the floor. The other bared its teeth inches from its throat.

_Fear pulsed through me along with hope. With all my might I hoped it was the werewolf laying on the floor and Jake with teeth near its throat. _

Fortunately it was but unfortunately the werewolf managed to fling Jake off it.

Russet fur flung past me, inches from head. Momentarily blinding me with the speed it was moving.

_I could no longer sit, strength left me as I fell back so I was now lying on the floor._

I turned my head to come face to face with Jake's inches away from mine. He was blurry except for his eyes, which stood out like candle light does in a dark room.

The werewolf didn't bother hesitating, and it ran straight towards Jake.

_Tears fell from my face mixing with the sweat._

At the last possible moment Jake lunged at the werewolf, with strength which I thought had left him.

The werewolf tried to retaliate as the battle continued.

Unfortunately Jake was powered by fury, a powerful motion which meant he was seeing red.

It meant that Jake's blows managed to deliver harm to the werewolf, but they didn't kill him.

A whimper escaped its throat and it scurried into the forest. Jake wanted to follow, but didn't.

His attention changed back to me.

It was getting harder to focus now, to notice things and I could no longer care. Warmth enclosed me and I was lifted, I assumed Jake had phased back to carry me but I wasn't so sure.

My head fell back, limp. I could no longer be bothered with the task of carrying it.

As we travelled through the forest the starts shone above, mesmerising and capturing my thoughts.

They twinkled like diamonds. Carrying treasure that you can only claim once you have passed through the pearly gates into heaven. I treasure I might never posses considering my cruel fate. Will I turn into a werewolf or will I die? Can werewolves go to heaven?

"Stay with me…" Spoken with clarity but heard as a whisper. Merely a wish that won't come true.

No matter what happened I knew I could no longer be with Jake.

A door, my door, to my house. That's where we were heading.

As we entered faces passed over me. People I should recognise, people I should know. People I didn't recognise, people I didn't know.

Everything doubled with blurriness and it was harder to see.

"Jessie…"

It seemed so stupid now. How she's acted, how she'd changed her name in an attempt to change her personality. You can't change who you are.

"She's changing" Who spoke? It sound familiar. Le… something.

The name left her mind as she focused on what he said. She was changing into a werewolf.

Jake's face flung into the centre of my vision, eyes red with unshed tears. I couldn't bare this.

Everything went silent as the unknown faces left the room, leaving me with Jake. I knew what I had to do.

Jake POV

As she laid on her bed in her room I could hear her heart beat. It had lost its steady rhythm and was now slower, weaker. Her own heart could no longer cope and was giving up on her gradually.

_I couldn't bare this._

Watching her go through this agony. At least she wasn't dying? Or was becoming a werewolf worse then dying? I wasn't sure.

She gasped loud and clears, with a high pitched squeak. Lungs attempting to take in more oxygen in a useless attempt to survive.

I ran my through her silky hair before pulling away. It was too hard seeing Marie like this. She was my imprint whom I was meant to protect but I didn't.

"Jake" Her voice came out as almost a whisper as she reached out and grabbed my collar, bringing me closer to her. I could have easily pulled away from her weak cling on me but I didn't.

"Shhh" I tried to comfort her as I placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead but my voice cracked, giving away my insecurities. "Don't worry. Carlisle will be here soon and he will sort something out. You'll be fine."

She was too hot. Hotter then I was and I was supernatural. I sent a silent prayer to whatever god there was that Marie would come through this. She was strong, I knew she would.

Marie turned her face away from me. Fear evident on her face.

"You know, I was thinking. When we're older we should buy that cottage that's for sale. You know the one near the beach? Perhaps I should go and put a payment on it now but then again with what money?"

She turned her head to face me which gave me the encouragement to continue.

"And we could have a little girl. She'll have your hair and my eyes…" A sad smile took over her face as her eyes filled with tears. "In fact she'll have every one of your qualities except my eyes. Of course I'll spoil her whenever I can which will only make you nag at me. We will both-" I paused when the tears started to run down her face and she shook her head slightly."We will both love her unconditionally and als-"

"No" Her voice was quite but he could still hear the determination in her voice. She bit her lip to prevent more tears from running down her face as she squeezed her eyes shut. "We can't, Jake. Don't you understand? I'm dying. Everything that makes me, me is gonna go and instead I will be a monster" She started to splutter and cough. "J-Ake. You. You gotta kill me now. Before this can hap-pen" Tears built up into sobs. "Please. If you love me you will kill me. Before I kill people, ruin families! Please Jake!" Her voice escalated into a shriek as she shook with the sobs which had over taken her body.

Jake also shook as tears fell from his eyes onto her face. He shook his head to say no. He could not and would not ever kill her. He loved her and he would choose her over anyone and everyone.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out the gift he forgot to give her this morning. It was her ipod which he had fixed as promised. He placed it into her upturned palm and buried his face into her sweet smelling hair.

Her coughs built up until they were leaving her she was gasping for breath but there was nothing anyone could do except wait.

I lifted my head from her hair and wiped hair from her sweaty forehead before making a promise to himself, and to her.

"You'll be fine…"

She didn't answer him this time as her body began to shake violently. The coughs left her breathless to a point where she didn't even have chance to gasp between coughs. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head.

Then she stopped, unconsciousness took over her.

**A/N- Sorry I took a while to post this chapter but life got in the way. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Tear Fall

Tear fall

Jacob POV

I couldn't wait. Today was the day I finally get to see Marie after her transformation!

It's been about a week now since she was bitten. Just after she passed out Carlisle and Edward came over, they said it would be safer if they took her to their house. (Since it's furthest away from humans) Also Carlisle's good with the supernatural so if anyone can sort it out, it's Carlisle.

I wouldn't have left Marie's side when she was transferred if it wasn't for Sam who put an order on me. Apparently she's dangerous? I know Marie and she wouldn't harm anything. Especially not me, I'm her imprint! There's much more chance she'll hurt the vamps considering she doesn't even feel comfortable around them.

Thankfully he finally cracked last night when I was moping over at his house and he told me I could see her today. You can probably guess I got no sleep last night, but I didn't really care.

I quickly tied my cut offs too my leg before running towards the Cullen's, I didn't break my run as I phased. The werewolf hasn't been seen since it bit Marie however it hasn't stopped the pack looking for it. I've been let off because apparently I wasn't 'focusing enough on the task'. But the pack has even been to Canada and back.

_So, you're finally going to see her? _That was Paul.

Other thoughts assaulted my head as I carried onto the Cullen's. Currently Jared, Leah and Paul were on patrol. Patrols had upped to three's in case the werewolf was found.

_Yeah I can't wait! I just need to see her; to be sure she's alright!_

The Cullen's had told me she was fine physically. They said it's a lot to recover from mentally but she's doing well.

_You sound like such a pansy!_ Leah thought. _Does she even want to see you?_

I scoffed at Leah as the guys pictured themselves rolling their eyes.

_Course she does. She's my imprint, my girlfriend, we love each other._

Leah let out a wolfy sigh before taking on a mocking version of my voice.

'_She's my imprint', _the mocking voice stopped _You do know that you don't own her right?_

_Yeah bu-_

Leah interrupted me before I could finish.

_Look Jake. I'm not trying to be offensive but if I was her I know I wouldn't want anyone to see me. I would want to wallow in my own misery._

_Yeah but she's not like you._

I blanked out the rest of their thoughts by focussing on Marie, she was beautiful.

The way her black hair framed her face with its bouncy curls, stopping just below her shoulders. Her face shape and her chubby cheeks. She would always complain about the extra baby fat but I still couldn't see why? It only added to her beauty. Her freckles dotted her face adding character and happiness. However Marie hadn't thought so and would always cover them up with extra foundation. Also her nose, how cute it was – like a button. The way she scrunched it when she was thinking so hard that she would also bite her lip. Can't forget her lips. The softness of them which made my legs feel like jelly when I dared touch them. But my favourite part of her face will always be her eyes; they stood out like a lighthouse does on a dark night beckoning your eyes to the wondrous sight. Since my first gaze into them I have always loved the colour brown. It was the first colour I saw after I imprinted and the last colour I saw before I imprinted. It was the colour of her eyes. It marked calmness and-

_Ouch! Jake you're killing me with your cuteness!_

I sighed at Leah before stopping. I could see the house now.

_Good luck Jake! _That was Paul.

_Yeah, tell her we miss her!_ And that was Jared.

_Thanks guys!_

I phased back before pulling on my cut offs. Then I walked out of the forest and headed towards the Cullen's house. Before I managed to get to the door it opened to reveal Edward.

We had never properly got on before I imprinted. Well we had never got on at all. It was a constant fight over Bella. However now I had Marie I didn't like Bella the way I used to. I still didn't want her to turn into a vampire though.

Edward rolled his eyes at my thoughts before stepping fully into the doorway, blocking my path.

"I'm not sure if you want to do this…"

I looked at Edward disbelieving.

"Course I do, it's been over a week"

Edward's scrunched up his forehead as he let out a gust of air.

"Perhaps, but Jake. I've read her thoughts and I think it would be best if you let her be. Give her a month or so so that she has time to come round. I just don't want you to be upset by the way she-"

There was no way I was not seeing Marie. I could barely last a week without her never mind any longer!

"Only my friends call me Jake! Look you might be trying to help, but I'm not leaving this house until I've seen her!"

A slight grin showed on his mouth as if he liked the challenge of kicking me out, before his face took on its usual expressionless appearance.

"She's round the back…"

How an earth hadn't I managed to smell that before? Unless werewolves don't have a scent? I nodded to Edward before practically running around the house, the excitement of finally seeing her taking its toll on me.

The back yard was empty except for a bench which had a figure on. I knew it wasn't Marie because the figure was wearing a hoody with the hood up. Marie would never wear hoodies. They were also thinner as well and their legs looked like I could snap them with my little finger.

My steps got slower, hesitant over who this person was. But I kept walking. They didn't turn to face me as I approached, didn't move at all in fact. Just sat with their head looking forward. Something must have been wrong.

I walked around the opposite side of the bench to where they sat but then froze as I took in their appearance. She barely resembled herself.

Her black hair hung limp and dead, filled with grease and tangles. Her chubby cheeks were none existent, there was no evidence of them ever being there. Now her face was gaunt and thin, ghostly in its paleness. Her freckles had also disappeared along with all trace of happiness. And her nose, it was long and pointy except from the button he expected. Her lips were cracked and her mouth was wide open gawping at nothing. But the worst part was her eyes.

Except from the welcoming brown they once were they were now a greyie colour which added years onto her actual age. They were dull and dead. Full of a wiseness that only comes from a great age that Marie hadn't got to yet. Someone had installed the looks of an old man onto her face.

But not matter how she'd changed I still loved her. She was Marie.

She still didn't turn to look at me, didn't even spare me a glance as I sat down beside her. I smelt the air for her scent, I wanted something familiar to link this shell to Marie but I couldn't smell anything. The scent of lavender and barely which had claimed itself as hers no longer existed.

The silence was killing me, I had to break it.

"Marie, how you feeling?" No answer. "The pack told me to tell you they miss you" No response. "I do to…" This was getting awkward. "Please, say something" Still no answer.

I didn't know what to do, how to get a response. So I just sat there, like an idiot. Precious time with her was flying by but I didn't know how to spend it.

An impulse took me and I decided to follow it. I stood form the bench and knelt in front of her grabbing her hands in mine. She didn't pull away.

"Marie, please look at me".

I kept my position as I clung to her hands like a lifeline. The only thing which made me keep my position was hope. It took a while but eventually her eyes laid themselves on mine.

I didn't know what to say and unfortunately like often, the wrong words left my mouth.

"Have you thought about my question? When I asked you to marry me?"

For a second I saw the old Marie behind her eyes, before she hid again.

"I don't want to marry you. I will never want to marry you"

She could be talking about the weather the way she spoke, so calmly. But she wasn't and her words broke my heart. It was not just the words but her voice as well which could be added onto the list of things which had changed. Their as no longer an accent to her words and her voice sounded dead.

She broke through my thoughts when her hands let go of mine. One reached into her hoody pocket and brought out the ring I had given her. My grandmothers ring, my mother's ring no one had said no when proposed to with it except her. She held it out to me as she held it between her thumb and fore finger.

"No, keep it".

I went to retake her hands from where she had placed them on her lap but she pulled away from me and placed them into her pocket. However her eyes had never once moved from their gaze on mine.

"You're not good for me" Her eyes entranced me making me slightly bend forward. "You're merely a human. A shape shifter at maximum. Me? I'm a werewolf. A beauty of a rare species… And it's great"

She blinked on the 'great' which made me jump. I didn't know why.

"So go. Leave me now, and let me be. Cos I don't love you. Not anymore Jacob Black"

Her face was expressionless, her voice so calm. She sounded almost witchlike in her words. I couldn't bare it.

Unstoppable tears fell from eyes and poured down my face in an avalanche. She didn't even show any sympathy towards me. Emotions took me and my hands flung to her face.

I held it either side as I shook her and screamed for all that was worth. Still she remained expressionless. Still her hands remained in her pockets.

No one left the house either to check upon us. Perhaps they expected this? Knew it was going to happen? Wish I'd listened to Edward now, that way I wouldn't be feeling like this. Feeling like an unrepairable hole had found its way into my chest, the way every breath hurt a thousand times more. A feeling that made me just want to lie in bed and sob my heart out before jumping off a cliff. The feeling which is called a broken heart.

I let go of her face, she still hadn't moved.

"You told me once, that if I said the words then you would leave and never come back. If I told you I didn't want you and that I would be happier without you. So I'm saying the words" I could see the honesty in her words as she spoke, the truth was in her eyes. "Jake, I don't want you anymore!"

I could no longer bare to look at her, I had taken my battering. A relationship which had once started so well had failed so badly.

My legs picked me up and carried me to the forest all the while I was falling apart.

As a protector, as an imprinter I had failed in my duty of protecting her. Oh how I wished it was a dream, a nightmare which I would wake up from a new man. But it wasn't. No matter what I did it wouldn't change anything. This wasn't a nightmare; this was reality, a reality I wouldn't wake up from. And there was no way of which I knew that I could live without Marie in my life.

First Bella now Marie? Perhaps I was cursed?

Two hundred metres away, sat on a bench. A werewolf was crying.


	15. Epilogue or Prologue

**********This is the epilogue of The Werewolf but also the sequel for the next story which follows Leo and Sara. Dont worry it will still have Marie and Jake in as well it will just be mainly written from Sara's view of the whole thing. The sequel is called 'Trying to Help'.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue/ Prologue

"Damm" I sighed as the coffee machine ate my last fifty pence.

I had been on shift since six am and the tiredness was getting to me, unfortunately somewhere someone had decided not to give me a break and give me that glorious liquid filled of caffeine which is named coffee.

I kicked the machine in an effort to make it work but an effort which left me bouncing up and down on one foot whilst saying 'ow'.

"Want a hand?"

I glanced up and immediately froze. The guy stood in front of me was the hottest of the fittest and unfortunately I had just made a fool out of myself. I quickly placed my foot back down on the floor then attempted to straighten out my nurse outfit. My attempt at looking casual failed as a blush took over my cheeks.

"Erm… no. I'll be fine. There's nothing that can be done-"

I stopped midsentence as the man hit the machine which made the machine instantly pour out coffee. Perhaps I was wrong.

"Thank you! You're my hero! You'll never know how much I needed that!"

I picked up my now full coffee cup before taking a sip. Mr Hot was stood in front of me with a full on grin at my behaviour.

"So? What's your name?"

After all my behaviour he actually wanted to talk to me? Wow.

"Sara, yours?"

"Leo"

Curiosity got the best of me as I wondered what he was doing here at the hospital. Everyday people would come in with various injuries and illnesses which I always found interesting to figure out.

"So… what's your injury?"

He opened his mouth and the laugh which left him vibrated around the room, echoing across the walls. It was a laugh which made people stop their conversations and turn to him mid-sentence wondering what the racket was. It made me smile. He wiped some hair away from his face which had obscured his sight before he answered me.

"I turned away for five seconds and the girl I was babysitting decided to attempt to climb a tree which she fell off and broke her arm. Let's just say that my friend's none too pleased with my babysitting skills".

"Ouch. Painful." I couldn't see any little girl here though. "You've left the girl by herself?"

"Nah. My friend's with her now." He shot me a cheeky grin. "This may be my last words before he kills me!"

I flashed him a smile before stopping myself. I had never been shy but I wasn't outgoing either. Meeting new people was always a situation I found difficult and which brought out my quiet side. Once I knew the person better I would be more outgoing however with Leo I was acting quite confident straight away?

"No wonder. I would if my kid hurt them self when you were keeping an eye on them!"

"Well, she's not his… but yeah"

I paused to take a sip of coffee before glancing at the time. I should have been back five minutes ago which I would have been if not for the stupid coffee machine. I took a step away from Leo reluctantly not wishing to resume my ward duties.

"I better be getting back…"

I motioned with my hand in the direction I was going to go in and paused before starting to drag my feet away from him. I had barely taken a step however when a warm arm grabbed my arm holding me back. A smile covered my features. I was wishing he would try and stop me.

"Erm… please can I have your num-?"

It suddenly struck me, Mr Hot's (otherwise known as Leo) hand was a lot hotter then it should have been.

"Are you alright?"

I placed my hand on his forehead realising he was not just hot but scolding. His temperature's so high he probably has a fever and if it gets even higher it means he could get brain damage.

"I'm getting a doctor, you're burning up!"

I turned away from him urgently scanning the hospital corridor for a doctor.

"Wait! No! Erm… It's my natural temperature. I just run high…"

Leo was stood awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. I didn't believe he 'just run high' there was something else to it. However I had enough experience to know that getting him a doctor when he didn't want one would not push him into telling me what was going on. I decided to take the risk and not get a doctor, if he didn't want one then that was it.

"Honest…"

I opened my mouth to utter a cocky reply but was interrupted by the ward sister who chose that moment to walk past.

"Nurse Pig! You should have been back on the ward ten minutes ago!"

The ward sister had taken a dislike to me since I caught her once with her skirt tucked into her knickers. Since then she's always been on my back for every little thing, but my job means to much to me that I didn't want to risk complaining and losing it. Plus she was right, I should have been back on the ward ten minutes ago. Leo was very distracting…

"Sorry. I'm on my way."

She glared at me, giving me a look which made me want to cower. Believe me if you could see the glare she was giving me, you would want to cower.

"Fine. But I'm going to put you on over time for tonight!"

And then, before I could protest she walked off. Over time? Just because I was slightly late, now that was harsh.

I glanced up to see Leo practically doubled over, face red with the effort of trying to hold in his chuckles. Jokingly I put my hands on my hips and sent him a fake glare.

"What's funny?"

He looked at me with a full out grin on his face before answering me.

"Your last name's pig?"

Now I understood what he was getting at. I sighed before rolling my eyes.

"Yesss" I dragged on my 's'. "And before you start, I've heard all the jokes so you've got nowhere to go with that one!"

He glanced up at my raised brow before his chuckles subsided and a dreamy look took over his face.

"Bet you can't wait to get married…"

"What!" My eyebrows shot up into my hair line in surprise.

"I said, I bet you can't-"

My impatience made me interrupt him.

"Yeah but why? I mean it's a random thing to say".

He laughed at my reaction to marriage.

"Well when one gets married the lady normally takes the man's name. Don't you want to get married?"

Ok so here I was. Stood talking to a stranger about my insecurities about marriage? Ah well… here goes.

"To be honest. Nope. Relationships always seem to work better without the whole marriage thing. I mean my brother's have both been married and it's never lasted. Neither did my parents marriage." I glanced up at him searching for a subject change. "Have you got any siblings?"

The smile fell from his face and I immediately regretted asking that question. However I was still curious to the answer,.

"Yeah. I've got a sister called Marie. She's… indisposed at the moment though. You?"

He stood with his eyes staring at the floor as if lost in thought.

"If you want to talk about it then, well. Yeah, there are four of us. I've got two brothers and a sister. We've sort of lost touch mostly though, since we're all at different places in the world…"

He glanced up at me, a sad smile on his face as he nodded his head. Asking about siblings had been a great mood killer. Great change of topic Sara!

"I should really get going before I get extra extra overtime!"

I made a motion to go.

"Wait! I mean. Can I have your number?" I shot him a curios look. "To talk maybe?"

"Yeah ok." I wouldn't mind meeting up with Leo again at some point. "Have you got a pen?"  
"Here" I took the offered pen off Leo before scribbling my number on his hand.

"Sara! If you're not back in five minutes then the yeti said she's gonna add to your over time!"

I turned my head to see my friend Kyla heading towards us. She stopped when she saw Leo and let her eyes wander over his body. She stood with her mouth wide open, gawping at Leo. I nudged her quickly.

"Quit it. You're drooling" I whispered.

She rolled her eyes but quickly snapped her jaw shut, I turned back to Leo who was chuckling to himself. No? He couldn't have heard me could he?

"Well. I better get going. That or buy tonnes of coffee." I smiled at my lame joke. "Feel free to call me!" Please do…

"Yeah, think I will!" My heart soared so high I thought it was going to come out of my mouth. "Bye Sara!" I couldn't help but grin foolishly at the way he said my name.

Kyla personally had to grab my hand and drag me away from him otherwise I would have stayed and just grinned. I was ripped out of my daze however when the coffee cup was ripped out my hand and placed in the bin.

"What was that for?"

I quickly washed my hands while pulling a face at Kyla.

"It was cold!" She explained before opening the door to the ward.

Must have been talking longer then I thought… I wondered to myself before quickly following her through.

* * *

**Just to make things clear Marie turned into a werewolf when she was bitten. However the pack turn into shape shifters which just so happen to shift into wolves because of their genetics. So to turn into a werewolf you have to be bitten. To turn into a pack shape shifter you have to have the right genetics. This was how Stephanie Meyer wrote it in Breaking Dawn, the pack shape shifter's just nickname themselves werewolves. If I'm wrong about this please tell me.**


End file.
